Alice and Alisha in Wonderland
by CheshireGirl-106
Summary: I do not own Alice in Wonderland....this is my own idea for Alice in Wonderland and is Based off/ Inspired by Alice Down the Well by Starer of the Moon; Through a shattered looking glass by The Queen Of Broken Hearts; Journeys of Nothing in the Land o
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: **__**Almost Down the Rabbit Hole or Through the Looking Glass?!**_

My name is Alisha Weather, yeah i know funny name right?...Well in my case my mum thought it was a lovely name, then again my mum was an odd yet original person, whose name was Dinah. That is until she died last year. I have always lived with a lovely family, but 6 years ago the father of Alice and Lila, Henery, died of cancer. Now its just Lila, Alice, their mother Claire, and me. Lila and Alice were so close and dependent on only each other they really didnt need any one but each other and their father. But now its just Alice and me, because today Lila gets married to Zackery Pinsworth the II. Why Lila would ever marry a guy with the last name Pinsworth is still unknown to me, but the fact that she would marry this selfcentered man is what worries me. I remember when we were little Lila, Alice, and me (though i just sat there and made comments in my head) would always make fun of Zackery, but i guess all things change or come to some sort of end. Besides Claire is the real reason why Lila is getting married. She wants to have proper young ladies as daughters... well that is whats expected of upper class families such as mine. Oh I forgot to say, but my last name differs from my family's whose last names are Liddell. Yes , I said it LIDDELL....as in Im the sister of Alice Liddell the girl, who at age 6, was talking about her adventures to Wonderland a land of nonsense. And though Alice, who is now 15 has not mention Wonderland in the past 9 years, i truefully miss the talk of it, my mother told me everything that Alice had told her...........

_**

* * *

**_

3 years latter

Alice is of the age 18 now, its been 3 years since Alice's sister got married and my mum passed away. And though Alice doesnt know it, i over heard some of the maids talking about a secret proposal. Claire is now trying to marry of Alice. I have been quietly walking around with Alice when, the ever so stuck up, Lady Denice, also the mother of Thomas P. Lockington, comes up to Alice asking for a walk around the maze. Now for those of you who have never heard of Alice, this maze has the rabbit hole in which Alice fell down to Wonderland. During this walk Denice starts to chat to Alice about what she expects, though poor dear Alice has no clue what the woman is saying Alice is more occupied with her surroundings then the conversation. A few mins latter Alice was supprised with Thomas's proposal of marrige and in her distress runs off saying she needs time to think. As time passes by Alice comes back and rejects the proposal, thank heavens she did. I then latter went with her on a trip where she then told me about her 2nd trip to Wonderland.....

_**

* * *

**_

2 years latter....a short sum up to current events.....

Alice and I are now at the age of 20, and we have finally returned home. Only to come home to Alice's mother Claire remarried to a man named Charles Time. And though Alice is welcomed home with grins and open arms me and her both suspect something, for after this point life only gets harder for poor dear Alice. Life at home gets so worse to the point where Alice tries to go down the rabbit hole once and for all, but she finds that the hole is rejecting her for it is smaller then Alice had ever seen it. What is poor dear Alice to do now?........

_**

* * *

**_

Present time...

Its 12 o clock, and even though its midnight Alice lays on her bed wondering up possible ways to get to her beloved wonderland. Thats when i finally figure that its time for Alice to look in a mirror... i sit up on her bed and give out the biggest purr possible then stuck my paws under her pillow to pull out a ring and then.. (the ring looked like this: the band was a cat laying down the back paws met up with front paws wich closed the ring the tail curled up around an amethyst heart and the eyes of the cat ring where peridot stones)... jump over to a tall mirror that is framed with amethyst leave vines....Alice quickly jumped up and looked at me with very pleased and angery eyes.. "Alisha, thats very clever of you to hint for me to use the Looking Glass, but you should know better then to touch that ring" as Alice said this she quickly got dressed in her clasic blue dress, blue and white striped kneehighs, a blue hair ribbon, and blue shoes...she then grabbed a ribbon that was silk violet color with a unique blue colored lace that i call, absolutely alice and tied it around my neck.. And after she put the cat ring on a strong chain putting the ring and chain so that it layed around her neck, she gently picked me up and ever so gently she stepped through the Looking Glass and into Wonderland.......The minutes ticked by while Alice with me in her arms, fell through nothingness, this trip could have been compared to that of the one through the rabbit hole but instead of furniture there was an array of lights swirling around us, until Alice's feet once again touched solid ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**__****__**

Unknown Return, Part-Time Cover up Identity

...The minutes ticked by while Alice with me in her arms, fell through nothingness, this trip could have been compared to that of the one through the rabbit hole but instead of furniture there was an array of lights swirling around us, until Alice's feet once again touched solid ground…

When Alice woke up she saw that she had finally made it to Wonderland!

With a sigh Alice lifted herself into a sitting position...something was wrong, though her clothes where the same but she had also acquired a matching mask that was only big enough to cover the area around her eyes and not her nose.

*Why would I need a mask? And where did it come from?* " Curiouser and curiouser"

As Alice looked around she realized Alisha wasn't around.

*Oh no don't tell me she ended up some whe….* the soft padded steps on the ground made Alice turn around. "ALISHA! You're okay…"

Alisha meowed a friendly meow, then grew…*wait grew?*… Alisha started at first to grow to Alice's height then she became more and more human like till finally she looked exactly like Alice like she was her twin. She was the same age, same height, same size, and everything but her eyes which where a more deep never ending sharded blue and her hair which was a darker blond color. The only problem was that since she was in cat form previously was that her now human form had no clothe, so Alice took Alisha and gave Alisha the cloak that had, as usual, appeared out of nowhere.

As Alice giggled to herself she thought *just like the key on the table and the bottles and sweets that said eat me or drink me*…

After the cloak was securely around Alisha, a skirt and a half cut shirt appeared out of nowhere. Alice helped Alisha get dressed then they walked over to the path that suddenly appeared.

As the two were walking Alisha and Alice noticed the trees looked more like giant mushrooms, each mushroom tree had its own vibrant colors and patterns.

*hmm i wonder if i took two pieces, one from each side, and tested to see which side would make me grow and which made me shrink...would it work*

But before Alice could even try she suddenly realized 3 things:

1 she was in wonderland so it wont be so safe to linger in one spot for too long (though Alice tottally forgot that she was masked.

2 She was in Fungai Forest which was close to Marchy's and Hatter's tea party.

and 3 it was getting dark out.

Alice grabbed Alisha's hand and started to run down the path which was supprisingly leading out of the woods...or so she thought until they ended up at cheshire's tree. Or at least the tree she always came to when she appeared in Wonderland where the Cheshire would take her to the Hare's crazy tea party.

When the 2 came closer to the tree the Cheshire Cat appeared his grin showing up before the rest of his body.

" Hello Ches!" Alice said with great joy. " Could you please direct me and my friend here to the Hare and the Hatter?"

Ches's grin widened, *if that was even possible but some how he managed to smile a bigger smile...* Ches spoke breaking Alice's train of thought " It all depends on who it is that im speaking with"

" You should already know Ches!"

"Well its hard to know who it is our speaking to if the other person is wearing a mask.." he answered in a purr.

"Oh Ches! its ME"

"Im sorry i dont know any ME's" he purred before slowly starting to evaporate away...

" Ches its Alice!"

Suddenly and much too quickly for Alices liking Cheshire appeared 2 feet away from her face holding her mask... _"The Alice_! Well then you were right to were a mask and ill tell you why just not here"...

Cheshire led them up the path to the tea party... And as if on que the March Hare threw a tea cup at the gate as the group came through it...

Now awhile back Alice had learned that Dormy's name was Mallymkun, The March Hare's name was Thackery (Though Alice perferred to call him Marchy), and lastly theres the Mad Hatter whos real name is Tarrant Hightopp...

Now as the group made there way to the head of the table where Hatter sat watching the approching visiters, Alice noticed her mask was back on and when she reached to take it off Cheshire whisper for her to stop...

"And who is with you Ches?"

Alice interupted Cheshire "I'm Ecila and this is my sister Alisha. We had gotten lost in the woods and if it wasnt for Ches here we woul..." Just the a Jub Jub bird appeared causing the group to scatter Alice and Alisha ran away from the now scattered tea party and towards the path they came from but the Jub Jub bird followed. Next thing they knew the 2 had appeared in a tottaly different area with the Jub Jub bird still hovering above them and the Hatter Alice didnt notice that he had followed them...

* * *

**A.N: wow this chapter took too long. at first i tried writing in Alice's but i couldnt get the hang of it...i dont think this chapter is all that good but i deffinatly think its **

**better then the last chapter... this is my first time writing an Alice in Wonderland story so im not to sure how itll work or if i get the characters personalities right... **

**tell me what you think!**


End file.
